


Desperate

by dasfreefree



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Lingerie, NSFW, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yaku calling you "baby girl" a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree
Summary: You decide to give Yaku a little treat before his time at the Olympics keeps you apart.
Relationships: Yaku Morisuke/Reader
Kudos: 65





	Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> Here is some Yaku filth because I have it bad for this one now. Like, I’ve always had a lowkey crush on him, but lately I’m just straight-up obsessed with him. Idk what’s gotten over me lol. I know him using “baby girl” started out as a joke on twitter, but it did things to me.
> 
> This was originally posted to my [Haikyuu!! request blog](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/629068053830844416/desperate-yaku-x-femreader).

Yaku flops down on the bed, a tired-but-relieved sigh escaping his lips. He’s still not exactly sure why he decided to wear a three-piece suit on the nine-hour flight from Russia to Japan, but he does know that you think he looks very sexy in it. You made sure to tell him several times–and that you’d be waiting for him at the hotel–before he took his quick detour in Shibuya.

Maybe part of the reason why is because he needed to dunk on Lev, no matter how good he looks in that giant advertisement. Sure, Lev is a model, but Yaku Morisuke is a professional volleyball player playing for the Japanese National Team in the _Olympics_.

That and Yaku has something–no, someone–that Lev does not have.

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” you chime as you exit from the hotel room bathroom. Yaku lifts his head up from the mattress just enough to take in your form. The deep red bra and panties look nothing less than divine against your skin. He lets out a low whistle as his eyes trail down to your legs, clad in sheer black stockings held up with garters. You lean against the wall and give him a sultry glance.

“Baby girl, you spoil me too much,” he says, now sitting up. He pats his thigh and beckons you over with those big, brown eyes of his. More than happy to oblige, you saunter over to him, straddling his lap and placing your hands on his shoulders.

“Well, I probably won’t be seeing a whole lot of you the next two weeks, so I wanted to leave you with something sweet to remember me by–” You fiddle with his tie, pulling it out from under his vest and tugging it to bring his lips mere centimeters from yours. “–And to give you a taste of what you’ll come back to.”

A sexy and confident smirk graces his lips before you close the distance between the two of you. Kisses are hot and heavy right off the bat; your tongues circle and entwine, exploring every part of each other’s mouths. His hands grab at your ass, taking care in kneading the silk-clad area. You let out a wanton moan at his touch. Panting, you part from him and stare at him with a darkened, lustful gaze.

While he looks undeniably sexy in this three-piece suit, right now he’s wearing too much clothing for your liking. He pulls you back in for another kiss. Your fingers make quick work of his tie and the buttons of his vest while Yaku removes his jacket, tossing it somewhere on the floor. A shame really, since it’s such an expensive suit, but nothing the dry cleaners can’t handle. Once his vest is gone and somewhere on the floor along with the jacket, he nips playfully at your lips, occasionally catching them between his teeth and giving them a soft pull. He smirks at the way you moan when he does this. Those sexy noises you make drive him wild.

You’re busy trying to unbutton his shirt when he notices the mirror on the wall behind you. This gives Yaku an idea. A really good idea, actually. He decides to trail kisses from your swollen, cherry red lips to your neck. Shivers run down your spine as his teeth scrape over your skin. It’s electric the way his lips feel against the sensitive area of your neck. 

He brings his kisses further up your neck, now on your jaw until his lips graze the shell of your ear. “Turn around for me, beautiful,” he whispers, voice husky. “I wanna do something to you.”

You shoot him a curious glance, but obey nonetheless. Yaku opens his legs and scoots back enough on the mattress so that when you get off of him and turn around, you have room to sit between his thighs. A true gentleman, if you ever did meet one. Now you’re facing the mirror, your reflection revealing just how worked up you are. Face hot, lips parted and swollen, and eyes clouded with lust. While his shirt is still on, you did manage to unbutton it all the way. You take pleasure in feeling his toned chest press into you as your lean back against him. His erection was evident enough before, but feeling it poke into your back makes you all the more impatient. His hands run along your thighs, lips working your neck again as he takes pleasure in how exquisite the fabric of your stockings feels against his finger tips.

“Spread your legs for me,” he says. Again his voice is low and sultry against your ear. You know well what he wants to do: he wants you to watch as he plays with you. If you weren’t hot and bothered before, you definitely are now. Yaku is too damn good at this.

Before you do as he says, you unhook your stockings from their garters and remove your panties. Then you open your legs for him, giving you both a view of your cunt, wet and glistening just for him and he hasn’t even touched you yet.

“Beautiful, just beautiful. You’re so beautiful,” he whispers. His hands waste no time, one trailing up your torso and under your bra to play with a nipple while the other glides back up your thigh. He circles his thumb against your clit and it sends heat straight to your core. Two fingers graze along your opening as you let your head lull back into the crook of his neck.

“Morisuke,” you whine, entangling your fingers into his hair with one hand and into the sheets with the other. Every motion of his fingers sparks fire in your nerves. You lock eyes with him and give him a pleading look. His milky brown eyes are now dark with desire. “Morisuke, please, I-I want you.”

He cocks an eyebrow. “Hmm, but I want to see you cum on my hand, baby girl.” Without warning, he slips a finger into your aching pussy. You take in a sharp breath and the sensation of him entering you.

“Fuck,” you pant.

His finger pumps slowly in you, thumb still working your clit, other hand toying back and forth between your nipples. Hoping to spur him on, you pull him in for another kiss. This one is sloppy and desperate; Yaku can feel just how needy you are between this kiss and the way your cunt throbs against his finger. Either he has mercy or he’s getting to the point where he’ll need release soon too, but a second finger enters you. You buck against his hand, watching in the mirror as he works his fingers in and out of you. The juices dripping from you make his ministrations slick, lewd noises filling the room. Heat continues to pool in the pit of your stomach as his hands work magic against your most sensitive areas. You moan, whine, everything as you let him know how close you are. He kisses your shoulder, your neck, your ear all while keeping his eyes fixed on your reflection in the mirror. Your toes are curling, your fingers grip desperately at the sheets, at his hair.

“Cum for me.”

You come completely undone with those three words. Your orgasm floods your cunt and covers his hand, soaking the sheets underneath you as well. You don’t even get to relish in the aftershocks when his fingers leave you all too soon. He’s rock hard and ready to fuck you senseless and you’re actually surprised he didn’t cum as well. But you know you’re in for another treat.

“Look at how well you did, you dirty girl,” he teases, bringing one cum-covered digit to his mouth and licking it clean. “You taste so good for me, (Y/N).” Just as he goes to bring another finger to his mouth, you take it between your own lips. Tasting yourself, you keep your eyes locked with him as you suck his finger. His eyes widen at the sight of you toying his finger. You pull away to free it from your mouth, now licking your lips.

“I do taste good, Morisuke” you say.

“Shit,” he curses. He can’t deal with this much longer. Not when you do something so erotic _like that_. In a frenzy, you scramble to the other side of the mattress, removing your bra before laying on your back. The stockings stay on, just as he likes it. Yaku practically rips his shirt, pants, and boxers off, hissing when his cock springs forth from its restraints.

He’s hard and red, with precum spilling out of the tip when he straddles you. Your legs are already open for him and you’re still wet from your own orgasm. The thought of taking his cock whole gets your cunt aching once again.

You plea, “Fuck me, Morisuke.”

“You don’t even have to ask, baby girl.”

There’s no teasing this time. Instead, he plunges straight into you with a low grunt. You gasp when he enters you, cut off when he lips hungrily capture yours again. His thrusts are rough–it probably won’t take him very long to peak–but the two of you have done this enough times that he knows exactly which angle to fuck you at so as not to leave you in the dust. He loves to cum, sure, but he loves watching you too. He’d be damned if he didn’t perform well enough when he has another chance to see you unfurl from his doing.

Your nails dig into his back as he calls out your name. His grunts, the wet noises from your cunt as he pounds into, the sound of his balls slapping against your skin, the way you whine his name, the sight of your tits bouncing as you take him in only spur him on more. He’s so close, he’s about to lose it. His movements are erratic and fast as he chases his bliss. Yaku’s cock hits into you in just the right spot that you see stars.

“Fuck!” he shouts as his seed spills out, filling you pussy with warmth. A moan escapes your lips as he comes undone inside of you. You continue to buck into him while he rides out the rest of his orgasm. Even in pure bliss, he takes good care of you: his thumb finds its way to your clit again and circles the nub. The coil in your core snaps and you cum again, this time on his dick, crying his name as you do.

It’s quiet now with the exception of both of your panting. While the serenity passes, he gently pulls out of you. You hiss when he does. Already, you miss the way he fills you up. He smiles and chuckles, cupping your face with one of his hands and caressing your cheek with his thumb.

“I love you, (Y/N),” he says. Once again, you find yourself staring into his half-lidded eyes. They’re so full of warmth and love. Your chest tightens every time he looks at you this way. You smile as well, sitting up enough to meet him halfway for another kiss.

“I love you too, Morisuke,” you whisper. “And I’m so proud of you for making the Olympics. You really are something special.”

“Man, how did I get so lucky?” he asks. He gives you another kiss, this one deeper than the last. When you part, he presses his forehead to yours. “Baby girl, you’re the special one.”

You laugh. “Are we gonna go back and forth about this?”

He laughs as well. “Maybe after we clean up this mess and shower.”

With a giggle, you press another kiss to his lips. He leaves you only to retrieve a towel from the bathroom, but you still can’t help but sigh when he does. You’re desperately in love with Yaku Morisuke. And he’s desperately in love with you. It’ll only be two weeks at most, and you know he’ll come back to you ready to pick up like no time was lost.


End file.
